I Remember
by AlliesWorld
Summary: Yumi's in a comma and Ulrich's cousin Alya was the only witness, yet when she was asked what happened, she couldn't remember. Now it's 5 years later and the gang is starting to get their lives back together, what happens when it gets all messed up again?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Code Lyoko but I own Alya Colman.**_

_**In this story it beginnings when Yumi and Alya are 16, Ulrich and Odd are 15 and Jeremie and Aelita are 14. I didn't want any confusion so…**_

**I Remember **

Chapter one 

"Yumi, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry." Ulrich whispered. "I'm sorry for that fight. I'm sorry for saying those things. I'm sorry for everything I did that could've hurt you in anyway. I'm sorry, we want you back please Yumi wake up. We need you, I need you." Ulrich was sitting at Yumi's bedside; a car had hit her while she was walking home the other day with Alya, Ulrich's cousin, and now they said she was in a coma. Yumi just lay there unmoving and lifeless like. Tears pour out of Ulrich's eyes as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "If you ask me Ulrich. I think she can hear you and that you're all she's dreaming about right now. Don't worry too much, she'll wake up you'll see." A female voice whispered. "Alya's right, Ulrich." Jeremie said standing by the door with Aelita. "Where's Odd?" Alya asked. "I don't know." Aelita answered and Jeremie shrugged. "Ulrich will you be okay?" he nodded. "It could've been worse the car could've sent you into a coma too." Alya looked down ashamed. "I would've done anything to have me to be the one in the coma and yumi the one with a broken arm and some memory loss instead." Alya admitted. "It's going to be okay Ulrich you'll see." She repeated herself. "Don't say that Alya." He said in a whispered mumbled voice.

_Five Years Later_

Two boys stood at a railroad station, a blonde and a brunette. A train stopped, the doors opened and people poured out from the cars. "Odd? Ulrich?" a voice asked from behind them. The boys turned around to find a brunette girl and a girl with pink hair standing there. "Hey Alya, hey Aelita!" Ulrich said hugging his cousin. "Hey." Odd waved. " Where's Jeremie?" Aelita asked a little confused. "He said he'd meet us there." Odd answered.

Alya ran up to Odd hugging him around his neck. "I missed you so much do you know that?" she pulled away from him and kissed him softly. "Can you two get a room?" Ulrich half joked. Alya and Odd glared at him for a second or two then began to walk to the car with the others. "So how have things been here? Anything new?" Alya asked. Odd who knew that Yumi's condition was what was implied shook his head sadly. "Jeremie has a surprise for us. By the way Aelita he's been doing it again, isolating himself inside his room, forgetting to eat working on some project." Ulrich mentioned. "I think Aelita could get him away from the computer for a hour or two." Alya laughed. "You have a sick mind Alya you know that?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Ulrich? You're just figuring that out with the family I was born into?" Alya asked sarcastically. "Hey! I'm in your family too ya know!" He said a little angered. "My point exactly!" she laughed. "I'm just kidding you know that. It's my mom ya got to worry about though."

"So how's America been doing?" Ulrich asked wanting to change the subject. "Everything's good, No complaints here." Alya stated as she walked up to the car. "Yea nothing new from last time you guys saw it." They had taken a trip a while ago to America for a vacation during the summer time, that's when Alya came to Kadic. "So what has been Jeremie working on?" "We don't know Aelita. He won't tell us. Saying it's a surprise and tonight he's going to show it to us." Ulrich explained.

Alya and Odd sat in the back of the car while Ulrich drove with Aelita in the passenger seat. "Alya?" Odd whispered. "They're going to be asking you questions again, trying to get you to remember. I know it's hard, tiring, and annoying so I just wanted to warn you." "Okay, I just wish that I could remember, I mean I know who it was and that it wasn't an accident but I can't remember who it was or any fine details and I don't know why." She sighed. The rest of the car trip back to Kadic was silent, which was really starting to bug Alya. About to say something she decided that the familiarity it the silence.

**Please review my story and tell me if you like it or not. If I should continue or not because I've been putting my other stories on hold because I hadn't finished the whole plot linefor most of themor somthing had happend to myfirst plotline for it. This one had a complete plot line though and it won't take long to write. so your choice if ya likie or not.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and for those who didn't thanks for reading or at least checking out my story. So I'll try to continue writing like this for ALL my stories. **_

_**From now on Yumi and Alya are 21, Odd and Ulrich are 20, and Aelita and Jeremie are 19 this time I just didn't want to force you to do the math. Also this a filler chapter so you'll learn a little more about Alya's background. **_

_**It's amazing how a simple French anime can help a very stressed girl pass her history finals! Thank you cartage! SO on with the story!**_

I Remember 

**Chapter Two**

"_Again. It's happened before. Again". _

Ulrich parked the car on the side of the street of Kadic Jr. High. "Okay Ulrich tell me again why we're going to Kadic. None of us go here anymore." Alya complained. "For the umpteenth time Alya, we're not going to Kadic we're going to meet to your house and knowing that there's not going to be enough space for my car we parked here. Got it? Good." Alya just nodded her head a little. They walked down the sidewalk the little distance to Alya's house. Alya looked over to the street corner, everything she remembered from the night of the accident was there. Her worst nightmares came from forgotten memories that she might never remember again. Odd squeezed her hand, telling her it was all right that he was there. It scared her; _he's here but for how long? Would he be put in a coma too? Or worse?_ So many questions but no answers, none at all.

Alya's parents had moved to Cancun, Mexico, her mom saying that she wanted to retire there. Her sister, Sammy, was back in America coaching cheerleading and being a home daycare provider just like her mom. Her brother, Andy, was playing football. They were perfect her sister never had trouble getting a guy, her brother was rich and famous. Her family was perfect. To Alya it seemed like it was a mistake to put her in that family. She stood out she was different and it showed even if she liked to be different it isn't a great feeling when you feel like a stranger in your own family. Her parents wouldn't ever understand her, what it was like for her.

Alya walked into the house, it was the house her mother had gotten a long time ago before she came to Kadic. They would come here during the summer, then when Alya moved to Kadic it became made her second home she was allowed to sleep there if she wanted without getting into trouble. But now they all lived in the big house with an extra room. "It's Yumi's room for when she wakes up. So we should make it how Yumi would want it." Alya would say. It didn't make Ulrich feel any better and it made her feel worse.

"So guys? Where are we going tonight?" Aelita asked breaking the silence. They looked at her but Alya continued to look around like she had never been there before. It seemed to look like no one had been here in a while to her, then again she had always felt distant from everyone else in the world. "I think we're going to some restaurant down the street." Ulrich answered after another silence.

"When are they coming?" Alya asked. "Who?" "The investigators. To ask me the stupid question they asked me last time. Make their attempt at getting me to remember! When are they getting here!" Alya's eyes were watering. This always upset her and she always got angry before hand so they were use to this. "Soon, Soon it will all be over." Odd cooed rubbing her back as she started to calm down again._ Again. It's happened before. Again. _She thought she looked up at Odd and hugged him. "I'm a sorry guys, I'm just

Tired." She whispered. "I just need to take a nap."

Alya started up the stairs and down the hall to the last bedroom. Her bedroom. Her room was a Jack and Jill bedroom with Aelita's. Both rooms pink, a water bed, a desk with a laptop and sketch books piled up, papers tacked to a board some had picture some had story plots shelves filled with books (mostly novels of which she had already read a few times over.) and two windows made up her room. Aelita's on the other hand wasn't as messy; hers had a desk with a laptop, a daybed, bookshelves, school and job interview papers lay all over her bed and a window. Odd and Ulrich's were pretty much the same. Both messy Odd's more than Ulrich's a twin bed in each, a desk, and windows. Jeremie insisted his room be in the basement it was spaceier down there. Jeremie had a few computer jobs nothing that big he'd create some games and programs but not much. Alya would help him with the ideas a lot of them had her story characters in them, some of the mysteries she written they'd made into games. Which encouraged kids to read if they wanted to play the game they had to read the book first to get the clues.

Anyway Alya sighed and laid on her bed, it was nice to be home. Away from the suburbs she had grown up in well the people anyway she loved the suburbs.

Alya was woken up a few minuets later by Odd telling her the people were here to ask more questions. _Great._ She walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table where Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie, who must have gotten back from wherever while she was sleeping, were sitting. There were also two other men and one woman sitting there.

"Hello Alya. How long as it been?" asked the woman said as if they were best friends. Alya took a deep breath. "Six months, it's always six months Detective Marshall." She whispered. Detective Marshall had long blonde hair and dull grey eyes. She didn't hear Alya but she didn't care anyway. "I hear you were visiting your friend Dava in America." Alya nodded then looked over to Ulrich who shrugged. "How is she?" _what do you care? Honestly? You don't even _know _her? _Alya glared at her but answered anyway. "She's fine. She's starting college soon so I helped her pack up her stuff then stayed until it was time to unpack." "I've been thinking Alya," she started again. _Wow I am shocked! You can think. You should do that more often it might help your IQ. _She thought but tried no to laugh. "I think you she see a therapist, it's be good for you. You could get some things off your chest you wouldn't be so angry all the time." "I'll think about it…. now enough chitchat ask the questions, take me to the site, bring out the evidence and all that nonsense already and get it over with. I have things to do." Alya almost yelled, this lady was more annoying than Sissy had been.

About half an hour later the man next to detective Marshall, Officer Max had started talking. "Okay can you tell us what you do remember just in case we didn't get anything the last time." He asked nicely, he was nicer about things when it came to this kind of case. Unlike the Detective he wasn't annoying and tried his best to stay far from personal issues. "Well, I remember a light of the car it was dark out, the car was a," she stopped she had to think about this. She had tried her best to forget what she had remembered she didn't want to remember but she had to, for Yumi and for herself. Silence filled the room again. _Again. It's happened before. Again. _Where had she heard those words? They constantly filled her mind but where did they come from. "She didn't scream she didn't have time to, someone did though I remember the voice it was a scream of horror but pleasure mixed into one unfeeling emotion." She whispered. "The scream I think came from the driver. I remember the smell of smoke, I keep asking myself, _"was the driver a smoker? Did he or she mean to hit Yumi and not me or me and not Yumi or both?"_ one thing I know for sure sir, is that this was no accident. It was a hit n run." "we don't have enough evidence to prove that Alya, I'm sorry but right now we can't take your word for it." His voice was filled with concern and care.

"Last time you didn't mention smoke though it could of just been the car. Your condition is getting better though." The man on the other side of Detective Marshall said. His name was Doctor Davidson he was much like the other man there though he was much younger and had black hair and dark skin unlike Officer Max whose was hair was red and had pale skin. "Thanks I hope it is. I'm tired of repeating myself when she doesn't remember what I've said." Ulrich laughed. "Hey! It's not my fault!" she said also trying not to laugh. She had to admit it was funny that she

Jeremie and Aelita had kept quiet throughout the whole thing, Odd occasionally would interrupt to out his say in until the woman got mad and screamed at him, which made Alya scream at her. If she could she would fire this lady and get someone else but it wasn't her choice she hadn't hired her, Mr. And Mrs. Ishiyama did and they wouldn't fire her.

After that the three left and the rest of the gang took in a deep breath. "It's over with yippee!" Odd yelled jumping up and down. "Yea, for six months anyway." Alya stated flatly. "I want my positive Alya back." He whined. "She's pissed right now so the negative ones here but she'll be back in a little bit." She smirked. "I'm going to take a shower then go for a walk." Alya whispered and headed up the stairs. "Can i…" Odd started then noticed Ulrich glaring at him. "Never mind."

"Ulrich, Odd's not going to hurt her. Stop acting like you're her brother and being so over protective." Aelita whispered. "I'm more of a brother to her than her own brother is a brother to her." he said simply. The truth was he didn't want Alya to get attached to something or someone just to have it yanked away from her like Yumi was to him. He didn't want her to feel his pain. She already had enough on her plate with a book of hers being challenged and possibly censored, it wasn't right.

Alya took her shower and got dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans. She grabbed her backpack after putting some books in it grabbed her parka said goodbye that she'd be back before dark and walked out the door.

It was snowing outside in mid November. She walked through the park and wound up at the hospital, Yumi's hospital. She walked into the building going to the third floor down the hall and took a left. She stared at the door to the room the numbers reading **_342 _**just as they always did. A woman walked by after about five minuets, "are you lost miss?" she asked. _Yes! Yes I am! Help me! Please someone! Anyone! Just help me! Help me find my way. _She screamed inside but of course the woman didn't hear her no one ever did and if they did they sure didn't give a damn. "No I'm right where I should be thank you." She whispered. She opened the door to the room and saw a beautiful Japanese woman lying on the bed. Her hair was long her skin was pale, yes this was Yumi's room and that was Yumi.

'Hey Yumi." She whispered sitting down at a chair beside the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't bring flowers. I just got back from visiting Dava remember her?" she paused for minuet. "I've been getting more books published, but one's going to be censored. There's nothing wrong with it either there's worse books out there." She paused again. "Ulrich's been doing it again. He's been acting like he's my brother I think he is my brother sometimes and I wish he was. Soon I'm going to have to be the girl no one knows and get him out of that stage for a little bit anyway enough time for Odd to ask me. The problem is I don't know what happened to that girl and I'm starting to think she disappeared on me too. I think Jeremie's going to purpose soon but you have to wake up to be there." She stopped again. "They said I'm remembering more but I know I'm not. I know I told them about the smoke last time. I know, I know I did. I wanted to write this story in one of my novels and dedicate the book to you I can't bring myself to do it though. Maybe because the tragic events I write are from my mind knowing they could happen but didn't to me or my family or friends this is real though and I need to write about it. I need you to wake up though. I need your help. Tell me Yumi who was it who screamed. Was it you? I wasn't sure. I don't even remember if I screamed. My seizures stopped about four years ago but it's never going to go away. My artwork is getting better some people are asking me to illustrate their books, most of them children's books. If you like I can read you some of my novels like I usually do. I can get through about six novels in a day now thanks to you. I was always the slow reader now I'm the faster reader I know." again she paused. _Again. it's happened before. Again. _

"This ones called _"The Day I'll Find You." _" She said taking a purple book with transparent pictures of a woman and two children on the cover. Then started to read. _"My life was always missing something or should I say someone. a mom. I lived with my twin sister in a town far away from society. The town's people took care of us. Our father was at war an old woman would say and our mother had run away not from us but from life. She didn't want to a peasant anymore and ran away to a land that was free and the water ran up stream…" _

Alya stopped for a moment more though it didn't look like it but she knew deep inside Yumi was listening to her reading, telling her to keep writing and drawling, to keep Odd out of trouble and to make sure he didn't hurt himself, to help Aelita and Jeremie with the computer stuff since she was good at it too, and, and to take good care of Ulrich till she woke up. She could hear it not with her eyes but with her heart. Ulrich always said she had a six sense when it came to feelings. She took a deep breath and continued to read.

"_Sometimes I wonder if there is such a place. The war would never end but I wondered if it had in another place, a place there was never any war at all. I just." _

Alya heard the door open and looked up to see a Japanese teenager at the age fourteen. "What's she saying to you today?" he asked. "she's pretty quiet today. I was just reading my new book to her." Alya answered. "Good for you Alya, I haven't met very many people who actually chase their dreams long enough to reach them. There aren't many of those types of people out there anymore." He smiled. "Thanks Hiroki, I'm going to leave you alone with your sister for awhile. So I guess I'll go get some jell-o from the cafeteria. I'll be back." She said getting up. "How can you stand the hospital food?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face. "When you've been in the hospital as many times as I have you get used to it. Plus it's _yellow _jell-o." she smirked. "my favorite." He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Mean the while, Jeremie was placing something small in a box followed by a something a little bigger. " so Jer, you gonna ask her tonight?" Jeremie heard Ulrich walking down the steps and quickly hid the box under the bed. "Who? What?" Jeremie stuttered. "you know for a genius Jeremie you can be pretty dumb sometimes. Aelita. Are you going to ask her?" Ulrich explained. "um I don't know." "I know you have the ring. I saw you buy it last week when the girls were gone and I took the opportunity to go shopping for Christmas presents. Alya wouldn't think I would have them now and wouldn't go looking for them. Then she'll never see me go out to shop for them and would not know when to start looking or where for that matter." He explained his brilliant plan even if he knew she was going to look anyway.

"I'm going to ask her but not tonight maybe next weekend a few days after Thanksgiving." he suggested. "do you remember that Aelita, Yumi and I don't celebrate Thanksgiving?" he asked slightly confused. "yea even though you help us with the meal and eat with us? And Alya isn't Jewish and she celebrates Hanukah? Only one that's Japanese is Yumi and we celebrate Women's Day? We live in France but we celebrate the fourth of July? I'm not.." Jeremie cut off from shooting examples. "I get it I was just making sure you hadn't forgotten that. I'm not even sure if Aelita understands most of the holidays we don't celebrate in France. I don't understand the whole retune of Women's Day. Something about sakura trees and rice cakes. It's funny how we didn't start celebrating it until Alya came and she isn't even Japanese but Yumi is." Ulrich laughed. "Yea, do have any idea why she's into the Japanese culture anyway?" "Not really she just…is. She likes a lot of different cultures as long as they aren't her own she says she knows enough about her country they can stop telling her the same thing over and over now but they didn't so she went and did the research of other countries on her own." Ulrich said thinking of a reason, he had never thought about it before, _she must have just gotten really into Japan or Asia. _He thought to himself.

A while had pasted, Alya was back in Yumi's room most of the novel was done, the last page remained. _"Now I just ask myself everyday, was she really my mother? If she was why didn't she tell Skyla and I? And if she was the princess, and my grandfather now passed was king my father now passed was a Prince, what did that make me? Did it make me the prince of Nevermore? Did it make me the prince of my enemy's land? Did it make me my own enemy? And Skyla what about her? She was already princess of Everlast? Would she be my enemy? Did she know I would never see her again?. But was my own twin sister my worst enemy? These are the things I will now know, the things I never wanted to know. Now I wish with all my heart that I never went in search of my mother. That I had just let fate take it's toll and be done with it. This was how my life went from me being a peasant to being the prince of my enemy's land, to being my sister's enemy, to becoming my own enemy…" _she closed the hard cover of the book and set it back in her backpack. Then she took out a couple of other books and places them on the shelves next to Yumi's bedside so later she could read Yumi the books. "Thank you it was a great story. I feel like crying for the boy." She could almost hear Yumi say but Yumi hadn't said a word. "It was a nice book. Who's it by?" Alya quickly looked over towards the door. There stood a woman with black hair and pale skin. "Do I know you?" she asked the person. "You don't remember me? It's Emily I haven't visited France in three years so when I learned she still hadn't woken up or worse I thought I would see Yumi while I was here." "Oh. It's nice to see you again. how long have you been standing there anyway?" she questioned. "Well I came here earlier and heard you read a few chapters then realized you wouldn't be done for a while so went down the street to grab some dinner then came back and listened to the rest though that was an hour ago. So whose it by? I was thinking about getting myself a copy and reading the whole thing." She spoke eagerly.

"Here you can have this copy, I wrote the book so I have other copies. I was thinking about writing a sequel but didn't really know how to make the whole plot of one. So I might not." Emily stood there stunned. "You really wrote this? You just got out of college when did you get the time? Where did you get the money?" Alya just nodded her head, she had become friends with Emily her first year at Kadic not at first though they hated each other at first, because of a fish crack Alya didn't really mean to make. "I had some free time on my hands plus I had started writing novels in seventh grade remember? and money wasn't a problem at all it's never been a problem for me. I don't go to the mall that often. But…" she started. "When I do go I make up for it." They laughed when Alya realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry and get home. Now. "Listen I have to go. I have other books if you want to check them out give us a call while your still in town maybe we can go out to lunch or something. Catch up? We live in the same house so same number. See ya around." She said setting the book on the chair, putting on her parka, picking up her backpack and a walking out the door. Mumbling. "Shit, shit, shit." to herself.

"Where could Alya have gone? It's almost dark and she's not here." Ulrich complained pacing the wooden floors of the living room. "where she always goes after the questions, and every other day she's in town." Odd stated. Ulrich stopped and thought about it for a while, he was surprised he had never realized his cousin's patterned walks and time length of them on weekends she would be gone almost all day during the week it would be during the evenings before or after dinner. "To see Yumi. She reads to Yumi and tells her what's going on in our lives. She tells me every morning that she hears Yumi talking to her, telling her that soon she would wake up. She only added the last part recently. I think reading and talking to Yumi helps her it's what keeps her sanity she says. Ulrich you got to listen to her a little more than you did when she was only an epileptic. She's had other mental problems now, she afraid you'd treat her like some frail creature if she told you herself even though you already knew." Odd whispered yelled his whole speech but didn't know that Alya stood there in the doorway half way to tears It was true it was all too true. Ulrich stood there speechless, Aelita and Jeremie shocked. They had never heard Odd talk like this before. They heard a sniffling from behind them and turned their heads to see Alya standing there a smiled on her face and tears going down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. She was happy because she knew how much Odd loved her and it showed, maybe Ulrich would listen to Odd. He was right after all. She was sad because what he has said was true. It just had to be true.

"Alya? You've been going to see Yumi?" Ulrich whispered. Ulrich had being going to see Yumi everyday but he didn't see Alya there very often. "Yea I feel she helps me remember and sort some of the things out, Yumi's clothes smelled like smoke. They thought she had been smoking pot or something I think. It just smelled really bad. I remember that." she started then remembered about Emily. "guess who I saw while I was there?" no one answered. " Emily. She'd going to be in town for a bit and I asked her to give us a call we could go out to lunch or do something with her." again no one answered, they just started at her like she had six heads as her mom would say.

Silence. It was so silent.

"Okay someone say something fast before I have a major melt down." She pleaded, warning them. A fresh set of tears in her eyes, these though were tears of horror, pain, sadness, suffering. Anything that could hurt was mixed in there. The same type of tears she cried five years ago. "It's okay." Jeremie said in an attempt to break the tension in the room. It wasn't. It wasn't okay. He had lied like all the other people did all her life saying it was okay. When she had her first big seizure, it was on a trampoline, they said, "it's okay." But it wasn't. it never would be. She was born with it and she was going to die with she admitted that to herself a long time ago. Though no one else seemed to be able to admit it to him or herself that she wasn't helpless and it hurt. "How has Emily been?" Aelita asked avoiding gazes, she hadn't said anything in a while. " She's good. I didn't recognize her. she over heard me reading to Yumi and wanted to read the book she she was surprised when I told her I wrote it. I let her have it told her I'd tell her about my others next time we met. " She paused. "So are we still going out to eat? I'm hungry!" they nodded and started towards the car.

Alya grabbed Odd wrist then pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Aelita who had just happened to forget her purse walked into the room looked at them smiled then quickly walked out thinking about getting her other bag instead. They didn't even notice she had walked in the room. Alya pulled away and Odd just stared at her confused. "What was that for?" he asked. "Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?" she teased. "Thanks, thanks for not seeing me as helpless, thanks for caring about me, thanks for loving me." "Well I'm glad that the positive Alya's back, Yumi can really get you into a good mood. I'd like it to stay that way." He winked at her and she smiled. "I love you Odd so much." "I love you too." "Odd! Alya! Get out here! Now!" Ulrich could be heard from the car as someone honked the horn. "We're coming!" they yelled. Odd kissed her one more time then ran out to the car with her.

"What we're you going?" Jeremie asked. Aelita giggled not saying a word. Alya could tell then that she saw them. "I had to thank him." she giggled-whispered to Aelita. "I'm sure he didn't mind." She smirked. "I'm starting to rub off on you aren't I because It shows." Alya whispered. they laughed and the boys (except Jeremie who was driving.) stared at them long and hard. "What? Can't we have some girl talk without being looked at like we're aliens from planet X?" Alya asked. "Sure Aelita can but you can't. " Ulrich smirked and Alya glared at him.

"okay whatever. we're here!" Jeremie yelled. they jumped out of the car and walked up to the restaurant. It was in it's own way fancy but wasn't all that. It was lakeside and looked magical at midnight during the full moon. Every once in a while she would go away to America to visit friends and family when she came back they would bring her here though every time she or Aelita would ask where they were going. After dinner and while waiting for their desserts, Jeremie brought out the little box. "okay everyone! I have a surprise for you that Alya helped me on. I don't know if she remembers or not though." he pulled out a piece of equipment then a small a even smaller box out of the box. "I know what you're talking about. It's that game. The one we were going to base my lyoko books off of." Alya thought out loud. "Yep I have all the characters ready it's going to be an online video game though it's one of those you need to pay to download." He explained. They all talked about the characters of the game, the game wasn't completely done but it was still something they were happy about.

The next morning Odd woke late a usual he tried to move but realized a brunette girl laid on his chest. "what happened last night? What Alya doing in my room? in my bed?" he whispered. "she must have had another nightmare, just like last time." Alya would sleepwalk through the halls some nights mostly when she had nightmares she had wound up in Odd's bed once before because of it. Odd traced the scars above her left eye and the cuts on the right side of her mouth. The phone rang and Odd reached over to answer it but woke up Alya in doing so. "huh? Odd?" her groggy said. Odd had the phone to his ear listening to the person on the other side speak. "what? why?" he paused. "ok mom but what about Kiah?" he answer, Alya just sat there confused as usual. "ok I'll talk to them bye." Odd hung up the phone with a sigh then looked over to Alya. "What was that about?" "My mom wants to come for Christmas. With my five year old sister, Kiah." He explained. Alya thought about it for a minuet. "I've never met your mom have I?" she could've but didn't remember but Odd shook his head. Alya turned over onto her stomach using her elbows to steady herself above Odd's chest. "It'd be fun. Why are you so worried? It can't be worse than when you met my mom and dad right?" Odd laughed that was an adventure he'd never forget. "Nah it's…I thought we were all going up to the mountains?" "we came go after Christmas. The cottage would still be there and we could spend a few extra weeks their maybe until my birthday." She suggested. Odd shrugged then changed the subject. "What happened this time?" "Another one of those nightmares I can't remember. There so scary though that's what makes me sleepwalk." She answered. "Well…" before Odd could finish Ulrich walked into the room looking for Alya. He stared at the two one the bed then blushed. He knew nothing was going on considering their clothes were still on and they weren't making out. He turned around and walked out the door and down into the living room. Aelita, who saw the whole thing started laughing while Ulrich pouted on the couch yelling at the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (Okay I in the last chapter it says it hasn't been thanksgiving yet, pretend it doesn't say that) Chapter Three

Alya looked where Ulrich had stood a second ago for a moment and then started to giggle. "He's never going to get over it, is he?" She asked, facing Odd, who was now smiling so hard as he struggled not to laugh. "Nope, I'm his best friend, and you," wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are like a sister to him. Then he wakes up in the mornings to find in my bed, on top of me." "Yea, well," Alya leaned forward a little more. "Nothing happened, and he knows nothing happened." Odd leaned forwards as well and kissed her. "Want to change that?" He whispered into her ear and she giggled and kissed him back. "Maybe some other time." She pushed herself off the bed. "Aww, why do you insist on doing that?" Odd whined, and Alya shrugged. "Keeps ya coming back, doesn't it?"

When Alya came down the stairs five minuets later, Odd in tow, Aelita was in the kitchen making cereal, Ulrich was watching TV (still yelling a it) and Jeremie was at the table working on his laptop. They walked into the Kitchen to join Aelita. "What did you two do to piss off Ulrich this time?" She accused, smiling with forged anger. Alya shrugged. "He came in Odd's room to find me on top of him. We weren't doing anything this time though…" Alya explained and Odd scowled. "Oh come on Odd! I told you just not right now. We're going to be busy this morning." Odd sighed and Aelita laughed. "Yea, we're going shopping." "Shopping?" Odd asked. "Yea, like grocery shopping, we just got here, the only food we have is what he brought, so we're running out of cereal." Aelita said, turning the box over above the sink as a few pieces fell out. "What 'bout breakfast if there's none left?" "How 'bout we go out to breakfast for once!" Alya suggested. "Okay." The two agreed in union. " Hey Ulrich. We're going out to breakfast, wanna come?" Ulrich nodded. "Alright…I guess I'll come." "Go get Jeremie too! We can all go out."

"Come on Odd. Let's go get dressed." Alya suggested and headed up stairs with Odd in tow. "Hey Alya?" Odd asked as they reached her room and she turned to looked at him. "Would you like to start, I don't know, just sleeping in my bed. You wouldn't be sleep walking anymore." Alya smiled. "Sure, I think I'd like that. But I get to keep my own room, right?" Odd smiled. "Yea," "Okay then! Another thing to bug Ulrich with! Now, I've got to change, shoo!" "Awww, you're mean." "No, you're perverted. You don't expect me to sleep naked in your bed, do you?" Odd looked to think for a while. "Hmmm, would you?" And Alya laughed. "No! Not tonight anyway."

After everyone had changed, they gathered into the car and left. Ulrich was driving, Jeremie in the passenger seat, and Aelita, Odd and Alya, sitting in the backseat. "So where are we going for breakfast, anyway?" Ulrich asked as he went down the street. "I don't know. How 'bout Salt 'n Pepper's?" Aelita suggested, and the rest shrugged and nodded and agreement. "It's settled then." About another ten minuets later they arrived in a parking lot. Two small restaurants, a bakery, a grocery store and a book store surrounding it. "Okay we're here." They got out and headed into one of the restaurants. Inside they took a seat at one of the booths. They filed in, Jeremie and Ulrich at the ends, Aelita next to Jeremie, Alya next to Aelita, Odd next to Alya and Ulrich next to Odd. After a waiter came, telling them the specials for the morning and handing out menus, Alya nudged Odd. "Maybe we should tell them 'bout the change in Christmas Plans?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow questionably, and Odd nodded. "You changed the plans?" Jeremie asked. "Well, my mom did." Odd shrugged. "She called this morning, decided it's been far too long since I've visited home and insisted that I come home for Christmas. And you know how my mom can be…" And Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita nodded, Alya however, had no idea. "Alya's coming with me." Odd mentioned, giving Alya a smile and she stared at him, she hadn't really expected him to invite her along. "I want you to meet my parents." He decided.

Ulrich glared down at the table, he seemed uneasy. "What about the mountains?" He asked. "Are we suppose to go up there like we usually do, every year?" "Well we were wondering if we could go after Christmas." Odd asked. "Or maybe we could meet you up there!" Alya suggested. "Okay." Jeremie and Aelita said together. "Great…" Ulrich however didn't seem too happy. "When are you leaving?" Alya looked to Odd. She just realized she hadn't asked Odd when he was going to leave. "In bout three days. Christmas is only about a week away." "I guess we better not buy too much groceries then. We only want enough that Ulrich, Jeremie and I will eat. Plus the Christmas dinner." Aelita suggested. "Wait? When are you coming back?" asked Ulrich. "Hmm…the twenty eighth, we'll meet you in the mountains then." "Great, I'm gonna be a third wheel for almost two weeks." And everyone laughed. "

The waiter came back and they ordered their breakfast. They talked about the mountains, and New Years, and the new Lyoko Video Game Until the subject turned to Christmas again. "What did you guys want, anyway?" Jeremie asked. "Haven't you done the shopping already?" Alya joked and Jeremie nodded. "Yea, back in February. " And everyone laughed, though they weren't sure if this was a joke or not. "I bet I can guess what everyone got me!" Alya said proudly and Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been peeking again, have you?" "Me? Peeking?" She played innocent. "Of course not! Not this time anyway," She looked to Ulrich. "You got me that new novel series." Alya stated. "And you," She nodded towards Jeremie. "You got me that new program thing. Aelita, you got me a sketch book kit, complete with charcoal, ink, and brushes." And then she looked over to Odd and blushed. "I'm not even going to tell them what _you _got me." And he laughed. "That's why you love me, _right?_" He teased, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Yes, I suppose it is." "Oh, come on you two! You can do it at home, but not here!" Ulrich, whisper shouted. "And to think, that's exactly what I told them when we were younger." Odd smirked.

They finished breakfast and bout an hour later they were done shopping and headed home. "We should start packing when we get home." Alya told Odd. "Yea, I guess you're right." So when the arrived home Alya and Odd went to their rooms and got out their suitcases. Aelita wondered into Alya's room. "Would you like to some help?" Alya looked up at her. She was holding a light blue shirt in her hands. "Sure." Aelita placed the suitcase on the bed and started grabbing pairs of jeans she knew Alya would take with her and folding them up. "I know I've been with Odd for a long time, but lately it seems, everything's started speeding up." Alya said, packing the shirt. "What'd you mean?" "Well, before a few nights ago, I hadn't lived in the same house with him. I had only spent the night over at his and Ulrich's place. And this morning, he asked me if I wanted to start sleeping in his bed with him." Aelita gave her a look and Alya shook her head. "Not like that, it's just I wind up in there so often anyway." "Uh huh." "And now, I'm going to meet his parents." "Is this a bad thing or a good thing?" Alya suitcase was now half way full. "Well it's not bad. I want to move forward with him. Just not all at once, but I suppose, he's been taking it so slow the last few years because of it." Aelita nodded in agreement. "He didn't want you to have too much on your plate at once. I mean if someone asked me to marry him while I was going through something like you're going through. I wouldn't know what to do, no matter how much I wanted to marry him, I'd probably say-" and Alya cut her off right there. "Marry him? What are you talking about?" Alya's eyebrow furred up in confusion. "Did Odd say something about marrying him?" Aelita shook her head. "I overheard the guys talking about a ring and "popping the question" they didn't say who it was, he might not have been any of them, could've been Hiroki with his girlfriend for all I know. But it made a good example, and we all know you and Odd want to someday."

Alya nodded. "Yea. Someday, but not now." Aelita shook her head again. "I'm sorry, they were just saying the best way to do it was, it could've been just some random conversation they got from watching too much TV, or one of their friends who just did it some strange way." Alya did a deep intake of breath. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it has nothing to do with me at all, it could be you for all we know." And Alya smirked at Aelita shocked look. "Didn't think of that did you?" And she continued packing. "Okay." She said closing the suitcase. "I'm sure that's enough clothes. I can wash them if I need to, and before I leave. I'm going to come home and leave again the next morning for the mountains." "You're coming back here first?" Aelita asked. "Yea, we thought it'd be best to, we're not getting home till late."

Ulrich walked into Odd's room as he almost finished packing. "So, how long have you known?" Odd raised an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?" "It isn't like your mom to do things last minuet like this. How long have you known you were going to America for the holidays, and how long had to been planning to Alya along?" "A while. I wanted her to meet them a few years ago, but too much was going on. Things seem to slowed down a bit for her and Yumi, so I thought maybe now, I could try and move forward a bit for her." Ulrich nodded. "How far _'further'_ do you plan on taking her?" "Not much. Nothing she won't want to do." Odd was becoming strangely out of character. For more serious than usual, which is usually not at all. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her. I have no intention of letting her go." Ulrich looked down. "I know you won't mean to, but I'm afraid you might. She's been so fragile since-" "No, she's not." And Ulrich looked Odd. "She's not fragile or delicate. She just got a bit lost for a while and I'm trying to help her find the rest of the way back." "By what? Getting into her pants?" "I don't really mean any of that when I say it! She knows I don't or else she would've thrown me out a long time ago. No, I'm trying to get her into bed or anything, just trying to make some solid ground to return to." Ulrich was quiet for a little while. "Okay. You've been my best friend for a long time, she's been my cousin forever and you two have been going out for years. I was never really happy about it to begin with. You being, you know, the way you were at Kadic. I always got that memory of you, but when the time comes," He suddenly smiled. "I'm gonna be the first to welcome you to the family." And Odd looked slightly takes aback. "I wasn't thinking about asking her to marry me." "I know but, you will, someday."


	4. Chapter 4

OOC: The next few chapters are going to be mainly about Odd and Alya at his parent's house **OOC:**** The next few chapters are going to be mainly about Odd and Alya at his parent's house. I will try and put in bit about Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie but not much. ** **Chapter Four**

The next few days went by soothingly, but now it was so early in the morning that sun hadn't risen yet. Alya stood out front rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Ulrich and Jeremie loaded bags into the back of the car. They were all going to drop them off at the airport, even though it was four am. "Okay all set." Ulrich announced and got into the driver's seat. Everyone else piled into the car and they took off to the airport.

When arriving Odd and Alya said their good-byes and went through security and bag check and all that boring stuff you do at the airport. Soon they were sitting on the plan an hour after departure. Alya's head was leaning over on Odd's shoulder, fast asleep. Odd however was awake. _"I'm going to be the first to welcome you to the family." _Ulrich's words kept going through his mind and Odd shook his head. No, he wasn't ready for that. _"You will be, someday." _

The rest of the plane ride was steady, Odd eventually leaned onto Alya's head beside him and fell asleep. Then some hours later awoke to find he could see the ground outside the window. Alya moved groggily against him. "Sorry." He whispered as she opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you up." Alya looked out the window to. "It's alright, it seems we'll be landing any minuet soon anyway." And just as she'd said it the announcement came that they were landing and everyone needed to buckle their seat belts. Alya rubbed the sleep from her eyes and leaned back against Odd again. "You're parents…" She started. "You think they'd like me?" Odd gave her a shocked look. "Of course they'll like you, why wouldn't they?" Alya shrugged. "I don't know. My parents didn't really take to you all to well." And Odd nodded. "But you're still with me anyway." And Alya nodded back. "Just because they don't like you doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of you." And she gave him a smile. "You warned me ahead of time too," "Yes, I guess."

Once the plane landed in Pennsylvania and Odd and Alya got back outside the airport they called a taxi and rode to Odd's parent's house. They arrived and pulled their stuff out of the back, paid the driver and walked up the path, the house was larger than Alya would have thought. She knew Odd's parents were a little wealthy but apparently they had been for a while. Odd didn't even need to knock on the door, it swung open and women with long blonde hair pulled him into an embrace. "Odd! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She took his bags and shoved them into the arms of a man who stood behind her. "Chris, take these to Odd's room will you please?. Oh!" She looked over at Alya as if just realizing she was there. "Is this her?" When Odd nodded the women pulled Alya into an embrace as well. "I've heard so much about you!" Alya smiled, she was just about to thank her for letting her stay with them when a small girl came running to the door. "Odd!" She screamed and hugged him. "Kiah, let them come in!" They walked inside and in towards the kitchen. "This is my little sister Kiah." Odd announced and Alya could now get a good look at her. She short strawberry-blonde like red hair with freckles, he skin was pinkish and she did not look a thing like either Odd or his mom. "Mom, this is Alya." "Hello Mrs. Della Robbia, thank you so much for inviting me." "Call me Jodie." "Okay." "You two must be tired from traveling, Odd why don't you show Alya where you'll be staying." Odd nodded and took her hand. Alya suddenly realized that for some strange reason, even after sleeping the whole way here, she was indeed tired.

Odd guided her all the way up two flights of stairs and into a room that must've been his when he was younger and wasn't away at Kadic. Their bags were laying on the floor in front of a queen sized bed, the walls were white and desk was and a simple dresser were against the walls. On the desk Alya could see pictures of Odd and everyone from Kadic, one of her and one of the two of them together when they first met. She went over and picked it up. His arm was slung around her shoulders, looking at her, and she was blushing with the widest smile, looking out of the corner of her eye. Neither seemed to realize someone was taking a picture. She could point out all the changes since then. Her braces were gone, her glasses had changed style, her hair was now a slightly darker shade of brown and reached far past her shoulders. Odd no longer had his Lyoko style hair due, he cut it slightly shorter and let it hang down, Odd was much taller than her now than in the picture, and of course, neither of them blushed now when the other was near them.

"You kept this?" She eyed him and smirked. Odd blushed. "I wanted to keep it. It was almost summer time and I didn't think I'd see you for a while." She set it backs down and went over and laid down on the bed Odd did the same. "But you did. I told you I'd call, and I did." "And Ulrich got pissed and he realized you used him to spend time with me." She snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't know that at the time though." She kissed him and he pulled her closer. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and play with her own. She could feel his hands getting lower, and lower, until they reached the bottom of her shirt, and then against her skin, as they moved high up to her bra strap. She started kissing him down his neck and suddenly there was a snap sound and Alya felt her bra loosen. Odd's hands moved around under her shirt until they were about to grab hold of her breast when then there was knock and the door opened. Alya gasped and thanked god she still had her shirt on. She pulled back away from Odd; both rather flustered to see a man standing in the doorway. It was not the man from before, but another one, tall and tense his hair between a brown and dark shade of red. "Hi, dad." Odd smiled weakly and the man seemed to loosen up a bit. "Didn't mean to barge in on anything," He looked at Alya and seemed to be fighting the urge not to stare. It was then that Alya remembered that she wasn't wearing her bra, she moved behind Odd. His dad looked back at Odd again. "It's okay…it happens?" Said Odd shrugged. His dad nodded. "This is Alya?" He asked and Alya nodded awkwardly. "Yea. I'm not sure if mom told you, but she's staying with us for Christmas." He nodded again. "Well, I'll leave you two to…you know…what you were doing." And with that he turned and walked out.

"Well." odd looked at Alya "That kind of ruined the mood." And Alya nodded. "Sorry." He handed her, her bra back and she took it. She lifted off her shirt and started to put back on. "We were having fun too." Odd said, kind of dazed as he watched her. She shot him a look and turned around. "Hey!" he whined. "You're mean." And she couldn't help but laugh. "I know you're very…persuasive, but we need to control ourselves, you're dad's first impression of me is that I'm …well you know what I mean." "I'll talk to him. Don't worry." "Okay." Alya put back on her shirt and turned around to face him. "Maybe we should start unpacking." She offered and Odd nodded, but just then there was another knock on the door but the person waited for an invite before opening it. "Um come in?" Odd asked. Odd's dad stood there again. "Your mom says it's dinner time." Alya looked at the clock, it read six thirty p.m. but she wasn't hungry." "Alright, we'll be down in a few." And he left to go down the hall.

At dinner everyone sat around a stretched square table in the dinning room. Odd and Alya sat in the center on one side, across from his parents. Kiah sat at one end, and Chris, the man who had brought their bags upstairs, and also Odd's older brother, sat across from her. Once the food was on the table, Mrs. Della Robbia, or Jodie, reminded them to say their prayers and they begun to eat. Alya still wasn't hungry, but, being polite she ate a little of her food. Kiah poked Alya in the shoulder to get her attention, then giggled. "I set the table," She whispered. "All by myself." She looked so proud of herself, head held high and fists on her hips. "Really?" Alya asked, faking astonishment. "All by yourself?" and Kiah's smile went bigger. "Yes, I'm five. I'm big! I'm going to kindergarten!" she announced. "You don't _have _play along all the time. Or else she'll go on for hours!" Odd whispered in her ear. And Alya wondered how it felt to have a sister who was fifteen years younger than you were. "It's okay." She whispered back but Kiah and decided to return to her food.

"So, this is Alya?" Chris asked. He leaned towards Odd and Alya could hear him whisper something in his ear. Odd tried to shot him a dirty look, but he couldn't help but smile. "Yea, this is her." Alya looked at their dad out of corner of her eye, she could see he felt awkward, and so did she. She might've not been naked, but she _was_ on top of his son, her bra in Odd's hand while the other one was someone under her shirt and she was kissing his neck. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought of it. "It's about time you brought home a girl, Odd." "I'm twenty!" "But how long have you two been together?" This time, it was his dad who asked, and everyone looked at him. "Almost five years." Alya answered. "What? I thought it was three or else I would've _insisted_ she come sooner." His mom complained. "We've only been going steady for about three." Odd shrugged. "There were things going on at the time." They must've known all about Yumi's accident for they all nodded their heads in agreement. "So, the Jenkins and the Darnel's are arriving Christmas morning." Mrs. Della Robbia informed everyone. "The Darnel's is the family from my mom's side." Odd whispered into her ear. "The Jenkins are just our neighbors, but they were kind of family when were growing up." Alya nodded. "We'll need everyone up by ten, ready to greet them by eleven thirty."

After dinner everyone stood up and brought their dishes into the kitchen to be washed. "Alya! Alya!" Kiah was pulling on her arm. "Yes?" "You wanna see my room?" She gazed up her with wide green eyes and the brightest smile. She looked over to Odd who shrugged. "Alright." And Kiah lead her up the stairs. Odd, however, went to find his dad his study, and indeed that is where he was. He closed the door behind him and his dad must've realized he wasn't alone, for he jumped slightly and started shuffling papers into folders as fast as he could. "Dad?" Mr. Della Robbia turned in his chair and faced Odd. "Yes?" "About earlier…" Odd looked to the ground, and blushed. "With Alya." "Consider it, forgotten." Odd smiled. "Thanks, that's not all I do with her though, I mean we aren't always kissing and you know. We just." His dad held out his hand and silenced him. "It's alright, just, be careful, in future when you're kissing and…. You know" His dad smirked at him. "I don't need grandchildren yet." And Odd held back a laugh. "Don't need to worry about that. I'm mean; I'm only twenty years old. And Alya' just starting college in the fall." His dad raised an eyebrow. "And you?" Odd shook his head. "I don't think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alya followed Kiah to a room at the end of the hall. "This one's mine!" she squealed opening the door. The room was rather large, compared to the ones Alya had had when she was little. The walls were painted a pale lilac purple, wooden shelves filled with toys, book and dolls pressed against them. There were two wide bay windows on the opposite side of them and a daybed next to the door. "See?" Kiah ran over and grabbed two dolls from the shelf. "This is Elsie and Owen. You can be Elsie." She handed Alya the doll and Alya studied her. She had long black hair and green eyes with pale skin. She appeared to be the age or sixteen and, like many of the dolls you see, she had the appearance of perfection from head to toe. Owen had shoulder length brown hair and bright brown eyes, with the same body and age as Elsie. "They're sisters." Kiah smiled and sat on the floor next to a large box and Alya sat next to her. "They're going to the school dance and they need to look pretty."

Alya sat down next to her and Kiah tipped over the box. Tons of doll clothes poured out. "Okay? So what is Owen wearing?" Kiah shrugged. "I don't know, maybe pink." Alya picked up a short green dress and slipped it on Elise. "Does Owen have a date to the dance?" She asked taking a little brush from the piled of clothes and brushing Elise's hair. "Not yet, but Jessie wants to take her." Alya furred up her eyebrows. "Who's Jessie?" Kiah stood up and pulled a few more dolls off the shelf. "Alya, meet Jessie, Jessie; Alya." Kiah introduced them and holding out a boy doll. "Nice to meet you?" "Owen doesn't know Jessie wants to take her." Kiah whispered, smiling as she sat down. "Well, when is the dance?" "Tonight!" Kiah shouted. The door opened and Odd appeared in the doorway. He laughed at the sight of his girlfriend playing dolls with his five-year-old sister. Alya smirked and looked to Kiah. "Could we finish playing later? I believe your brother needs me." Kiah looked down and thought for a second. "You promise?" Alya held out her pinkie and Kiah tied her own around it. "Promise."

Alya put down Elsie, stood up and follow Odd out the door. "So…I talked to my dad." Odd said, hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet. "He said to forget about it and um…" His cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. Alya raised an eyebrow. "What?" His flush deepened. "To be careful." He stopped walking and looked at the ground. "He doesn't want to be a grandfather…yet." Alya's face turned slightly red as she began to laugh. "He still thinks we were…" Odd nodded, still embarrassed. "I couldn't convince him otherwise." Alya felt a strike up pain growing up from the back of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut from the painful pressure. _"Alya are you okay?"_

A sixteen-year-old Alya stood in the art room at Kadic Academy. The blinds were down for a low light and the room was empty except for her and a huge hunk of red clay that was placed on the table in front of her. She had spent the last half-hour pounding it into the cloth that covered the table. Suddenly the door opened and fifteen-year-old Odd stood in the doorway. His hands were in his pockets, rocking nervously on the heels on his shoes. Alya put down her clay and gave him a look of annoyance. "What'd you want?" She asked rudely, obviously she did not want to see him. He couldn't meet her eyes. "I tried talking to him." He said. Alya put her dirty hands on her hips in fists. "And?" Odd shook his head. Alya dropped her arms to her side. "He still thinks we were…" Odd nodded, his face was a deep pink. "I couldn't convince him otherwise." Alya's glare turned into a soft smile but she quickly looked away. She picked up the clay and wrapped it up, setting up on the shelf. She took off her apron and washed her hands. "I need to go, Yumi and I have work today."

Back at the Hospital Ulrich sat beside Yumi's bed, his eyes closed and his head down. Her fingertips lay gently in his hands. "It's been five years Yumi, can you still hear me? Alya can't remember a thing." There was a small noise and Ulrich felt a pressure against his hand where Yumi's fingers lay. Ulrich opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Yumi?" He asked, but Yumi's body continued to lay still. "Yumi did you say something?"


End file.
